The connection of cables to wet cell storage batteries inherently presents a problem of corrosion, particularly in the areas of the mounting posts of the battery. It is well recognized that the electrical field spanning the opposed polarity of the two battery posts, coupled with the ever present vapors as emitted by the acid electrolyte, encourage the formation of corrosion upon the posts and any terminals or connecting hardware utilized to affix the cables to the battery posts. The foregoing detriment frequently appears regardless of which type of common cable terminals are employed. The most common OEM battery cable terminal comprises a bifurcated member constructed of lead which is adapted to surround a battery post and be clamped thereto upon the tightening of a nut and bolt passing through the free ends of the terminal. Lead is chosen for its high conductivity and malleability, thus encouraging a tight conformability with the tapered configuration of battery posts. Such terminals often leave a gap adjacent the post and this exposed area usually becomes the first spot to be attacked by corrosion. Even with no gap formed as above, corrosion often occurs upon the associated steel bolt and nut as well as upon the exposed top of the battery post. To overcome the above, means must be provided to protect the entire environment surrounding the battery posts and their interface with the cable terminals.